Summary of the Invention
An apparatus for changing the frequency of motion of a core-pusher device for i rewinder in relation to the feeding speed of the web material to be wound, comprises means for the actuation of the pusher which are kinematically connected to the driven shaft of an epicyclic gear train which includes two driving shafts and a driven shaft. A first driving shaft of said gear train is kinematically connected to a member rotating at a speed proportional to the feeding speed of the web material, and the second driving shaft of said gear train is kinematically connected to a correction motor means.